User talk:Blackdrak
Hi Blackdrak -- we are excited to have Berserk Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Call of x27x Hello, brand new here. :3 Found this place a while ago and instantly faved it, since I didn't know enough yet I didn't wanna sign on for nothing, but now I read up vol.13, there's a few places I wanna add onto and create, but right now it's past midnight and I have a schedule tomorrow. ^^; I just wanted to come here and introduce myself, and tell you of my plans. If I ever make a mistake, please feel free to tell me. :3 :I also heard that the Anime was based on volumes 1-13, so I'll start watching them right away. ^^ ::Oh, I also hope to find my Dreamcast so I can Play Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage to have stuff on that. :D :::I'm not ADD... (Am I..?) ._. Nemesis x27x 09:01, 22 September 2008 (UTC) *(Profile to be made yet) ^^; Berserk Anime page Just read the animation page, and you said you have not seen it. I have seen them all and have em, if you have any questions or need information to write the page just let me know. Catasphere 23:21, 25 September 2008 (UTC) What are your Dragon Slayer Dimensions/Weight? Hi Blackdrak. I saw your Dragon Slayer and have been intensely interested in creating one of my own. Would you be so kind as to tell me the dimensions and weight and if possible the materials and forging process of the sword? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! I really want to contact Kentaro Miura i have so may things i have to say to him please i just want to know how to reach him. Please. Help me, I know you must know something.